


Nie mogę udawać

by feature_of_interest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous John, M/M, Miscommunication, Sharing a Bed, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feature_of_interest/pseuds/feature_of_interest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przyjechali ponad godzinę wcześniej i w chwili, w której weszli do recepcji hotelowej, John zrozumiał, dlaczego Sherlock nie chciał przyjeżdżać. Dwóch mężczyzn w wyszukanych garniturach i drogich zegarkach na nadgarstkach wyszło im na powitanie, nie szczędząc ciętych uwag i prawie nie ukrywając szyderstwa, a John wpadł w furię. Sherlock nie odezwał się, zupełnie ich ignorując, a John, bez zastanowienia, objął Sherlocka w pasie i przedstawił się jako jego mąż.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie mogę udawać

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I can't pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234291) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



> Jedno z pierwszych tłumaczeń johnlocka, które chcę zdążyć opublikować jeszcze przed styczniem 2k17. Za zgodą autorki :)

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Sherlock Holmes wziął ślub!

John uśmiechnął się do siedzącej obok kobiety, Susan, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, i spojrzał nad jej ramieniem w kierunku baru z tyłu sali, starając się dostrzec ciemne loki.

– Ze wszystkich ludzi – kontynuowała Susan, pijąc dalej drinka. – Sherlock Holmes!

– Zawsze był zupełnie sam – powiedziała inna kobieta, a John spojrzał na jej plakietkę. Alison. – Nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał i zawsze robił… swoje.

Zerknęła na niego ostrożnie i John zmusił się do uprzejmego uśmiechu. Siedział w tym towarzystwie już od piętnastu minut, cały czas powstrzymując się od ucieczki przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Sherlock ma w ogóle zamiar wrócić z tymi drinkami.

Tydzień wcześniej zjawił się w ich mieszkaniu Mycroft, jak zwykle bez zapowiedzi, żeby przypomnieć o starej przysłudze, którą był mu winien Sherlock, i jakoś, zanim wyszedł, wymusił na Sherlocku wzięcie udziału w spotkaniu absolwentów w jakimś luksusowym hotelu poza Londynem. Przez cały tydzień John wysłuchiwał uskarżeń Sherlocka na fałszywą troskę Mycrofta o jednego ze starych kolegów i starał się przekonać go, że jednak mogliby się dobrze bawić, narażając się przy tym na nieprzychylne spojrzenia.

– O, tak! – wykrzyknęła Susan. – Pamiętasz, jak na chemii poprawił profesora Kirtha?

Alison pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.

– Wydawało się, że zawsze wie wszystko o wszystkich!

John odchrząknął, kiwając nogą pod stołem i ponownie rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Sherlocka. Przyjechali ponad godzinę wcześniej i w chwili, w której weszli do recepcji hotelowej, John zrozumiał, dlaczego Sherlock nie chciał przyjeżdżać. Dwóch mężczyzn w wyszukanych garniturach i drogich zegarkach na nadgarstkach wyszło im na powitanie, nie szczędząc ciętych uwag i prawie nie ukrywając szyderstwa, a John wpadł w furię. Sherlock nie odezwał się, zupełnie ich ignorując, a John, bez zastanowienia, objął go w pasie i przedstawił się jako jego mąż.

John nie żałował tego, co zrobił, choćby z powodu wyrazów twarzy tamtej dwójki.

Przynajmniej uciszyło ich to na tyle, że John zdołał odciągnąć Sherlocka, ale jakoś wiadomość rozeszła się natychmiast, a John i Sherlock zostali główną atrakcją wieczoru.

– Wciąż to robi? – spytała Susan, wyrywając Johna z zamyślenia.

– Przepraszam, co?

– Potrafi dowiedzieć się o tobie wszystkiego przy pomocy jednego spojrzenia?

John uśmiechnął się.

– Tak, wciąż to robi.

– I to ci nie przeszkadza? –spytała całkiem poważnie Alison, a John zacisnął dłoń na stole.

– Nie, nie przeszkadza – odpowiedział, nienawidząc sposobu, w jaki Alison na niego patrzyła. – Właściwie to był jeden z powodów, dzięki któremu się w nim zakochałem.

– Och – wyszeptała Alison, a John był w stanie stwierdzić, że teraz zawstydziła się swoim komentarzem.

_Gdzie był Sherlock?!_

– Nie powiedziałeś nam jeszcze, jak się poznaliście! – odezwała się Susan, wyraźnie próbując odwrócić uwagę od tego, co właśnie zaszło.

– Nie wiem, czy jest co…

– Och, proszę – zwróciła się błagalnie Susan. – Skoro już czekamy, aż Sherlock wróci, proszę.

– Nie… – zaczął John, ale Alison położyła swoją dłoń na jego i lekko ścisnęła.

– Proszę, umieramy z niecierpliwości.

John westchnął.

– Poznaliśmy się, kiedy zwolnili mnie z wojska. Byłem…

– O, jesteś żołnierzem?

– Byłem – sprecyzował John. – Postrzelili mnie.

– O Boże, to okropne!

John pokręcił głową.

– Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Było, minęło.

Alison ponownie chciała chwycić go za rękę, ale John odsunął ją, zanim zdołała go dotknąć i położył ją na swoim kolanie. Teraz byłby dobry moment, żeby Sherlock wrócił i powiedział mu, że mogą stad wyjść.

– Tak, masz rację – odparła Susan. – Mów dalej!

– Nic ciekawego, szukałem mieszkania, a Sherlock miał drugą sypialnię.

Susan i Alison patrzyły na niego przez długą chwilę. John poruszył się na krześle.

– A potem? Co było dalej?

John rozejrzał się dookoła, chcąc upewnić się, że Sherlock nie wraca. Musiał tylko powiedzieć im kilka szczegółów, żeby zostawiły go w spokoju.

– Dzieliliśmy mieszkanie przez dwa lata, cały czas będąc tylko przyjaciółmi, aż Sherlock – przerwał – aż musiał wyjechać na długi czas, a kiedy już wrócił, ja mieszkałem gdzie indziej i, powiedzmy, ruszyłem ze swoim życiem, ale po kilku miesiącach zdałem sobie sprawę, że wciąż czułem do niego to samo, więc zdecydowałem, że mu powiem.

– A Sherlock oczywiście przez cały ten czas też to czuł! – Susan uśmiechnęła się.

John poczuł znajomy ból w klatce piersiowej. Tyle razy zastanawiał się, czy powinien porozmawiać z Sherlockiem, w końcu powiedzieć mu, że od lat był w nim zakochany i że chciałby spędzić z nim resztę swojego życia. Znów byli na Baker Street, Mary i jej oszustwo z dzieckiem dawno zapomniane, i z czasem patrzenie na Sherlocka i niemożność pocałowania go, zaczęło sprawiać mu coraz większą trudność.

– To musiało być bardzo romantyczne – westchnęła Alison, a John zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Było.

John ponownie rozejrzał się po sali. Wciąż nigdzie nie widział Sherlocka. Może znalazł starego znajomego, tego, który miał sprzedawać informacje rządowe, i postanowił przeprowadzić śledztwo bez Johna. Sherlock był przekonany, że mężczyzna jest niewinny i że Mycroft, wysyłając go tutaj, chciał go tylko rozdrażnić, więc prawdopodobnie nic mu nie było. Nie potrzebnie się martwił. Sherlock był bezpieczny.

– Powinienem pójść go poszukać – powiedział i tak.

– O, nie, proszę, zostań – odparła natychmiast Susan. – Jestem pewna, że Sherlockowi nic nie jest. Na pewno znalazł kogoś innego do rozmowy i tyle!

– Tak – dodała Alison. – A poza tym, nie opowiedziałeś nam jeszcze o najważniejszym!

John zmarszczył brwi.

– Co?

– Kto się oświadczył?!

John zaczął się zastanawiać ponownie, co tu się, do cholery, działo.

– No… – zaczął, ale przerwała mu ręka na ramieniu przesuwająca się po jego szyi i ostatecznie zatrzymująca się na karku.

– Ja się oświadczyłem – powiedział Sherlock, a John odetchnął z ulgą.

Sherlockowi nic nie było.

– Gdzie byłeś? – spytał, patrząc w górę, starając się nie zadrżeć, kiedy kciuk zaczął delikatnie głaskać jego skórę.

– Poszedłem po drinki – odparł Sherlock pomimo pustych rąk i John zaśmiał się.

Sherlock stał przy nim jeszcze sekundę, zanim zajął krzesło obok. John spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie mieli czasu, żeby omówić tę małą improwizację Johna, ale Sherlock zdawał się wejść w nową rolę z łatwością. Od czasu przyjazdu dotykał Johna częściej, o wiele częściej, a John miał niewielką nadzieję, że ten wieczór nigdy się nie skończy. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego, jego ręka pod stołem spoczęła na udzie Johna, i wrócił wzrokiem do Alison i Susan, które się na nich gapiły.

– No to mówcie – powiedziała Susan, wyraźnie zbyt podekscytowana.

John oczekiwał, że Sherlock wydedukuje co nieco na temat małżeństw Susan i Alison, żeby się ich pozbyć i pozwolić im wyjść, ale on uśmiechnął się.

– Czekałem kilka miesięcy po tym, jak John ponownie się wprowadził i obaj ujawniliśmy przed sobą prawdziwy charakter naszych uczuć, ale rozważałem poproszenie go o rękę już od długiego czasu. Kiedy miałem pewność, że John czuje to samo, że pragnie mnie tak samo jak ja jego, zdałem sobie sprawę, że muszę to ogłosić. Chciałem być jego w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Susan i Alison zachichotały, rumieniąc się nieco, a John poczuł, jak palą go policzki. Spojrzał w dół na swój pusty kieliszek, czując, że ręka na jego udzie jest ciepła i poniekąd krzepiąca. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie zasugerował. On grał tylko w swoją grę, a John czuł ucisk w żołądku.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytała po chwili Alison i tym razem John miał szczerą nadzieję, że Sherlock ukróci tę dyskusję i wyjdzie.

Ale Sherlock już odpowiadał, a jego ręka zaczęła przesuwać się po udzie Johna w stronę kolana.

– Oświadczyłem się w domu, dokładnie w naszym salonie. Czułem, że zrobienie tego właśnie tam będzie odpowiednie.

John obrócił głowę i zagapił się na niego, ale Sherlock utkwił wzrok w Susan i Alison. Zdawało się, że jest o wiele bardziej wyluzowany, niż wtedy, kiedy przyjechali, i John zaczął zastanawiać się, czy miało to związek z ich oszustwem. Sherlock uwielbiał wkładać maski, uwielbiał grać, a to na pewno była dla niego zabawa. Coś, co odgarniało nudę.

I kiedy John zaczął już poważnie myśleć o udaniu się do domu, stanęli przed nimi kobieta i mężczyzna, którzy, zanim się odezwali, przez chwilę mierzyli go i Sherlocka wzrokiem.

– Wy dwaj nie mieliście jeszcze zdjęcia.

– Jakiego zdjęcia?

– Chodźcie szybko, mamy już prawie wszystkich – powiedziała kobieta, sięgając po ramię Johna.

– Nie chcemy robić zdjęcia – odparł John, wstając i tak.

– Nie macie wyboru – powiedział mężczyzna. – Mamy mieć zdjęcie każdej osoby, która dzisiaj przyszła.

– To śmieszne, nie możecie nas zmusić!

Sherlock wstał.

– Miejmy to za sobą.

John patrzył, jak Sherlock idzie za szczerzącą się teraz parą i pomachał szybko na pożegnanie Susan i Alison, zanim podążył za nim. Miejsce do robienia zdjęć przypomniało Johnowi o balu kończącym liceum. Powstrzymał krótki śmiech i zerknął na Sherlocka, ale ten patrzył w aparat tak, jakby jego oczy miały sprawić, że sprzęt eksploduje.

– Ty – powiedziała kobieta – stań obok niego.

John ustawił się bez słowa.

– Wy jesteście…?

– Małżeństwem – odparł John szybko.

– Doskonale, a więc… ty…?

Wskazała na Sherlocka, oczekując imienia i John przewrócił oczami.

– To Sherlock.

– W porządku – westchnęła. – Sherlocku, obejmij…

– John.

– Obejmij Johna w pasie, a ty połóż głowę na jego ramieniu.

John szybko zrobił to, co powiedziała i poczuł dreszcz, kiedy Sherlock otoczył go ramieniem, a rękę ułożył na jego biodrze. Sherlock był spięty, tak bardzo spięty, a John zmusił się, żeby zignorować powód.

– Okej, gotowi?

Nie dała im czasu na odpowiedź i zrobiła trzy zdjęcia z rzędu.

– Nie jesteście z tych, co dużo się uśmiechają, ale gotowe.

Sherlock szybko go puścił, a John nie pozwolił, żeby ogarnął go niepokój. Sherlock miał właśnie wyjść, ale zatrzymał go mężczyzna, który zmusił ich obu do zajęcia miejsc przy stole obok aparatu i John spojrzał na Sherlocka. Sherlock przyglądał się różnym papierom na stole, ale jego ręka trafiła z powrotem na udo Johna. John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy położyłby ją tam nawet, gdyby pary z nimi nie było.

– Więc zdjęcia trafią do albumu z dzisiejszego wieczoru, a my, przy okazji, zbieramy różne fakty o ludziach. W ten sposób wszyscy możemy nadrobić zaległości na temat tego, co każdy porabiał od czasu collegu!

John bał się chwili, w której Sherlock po prostu wstanie i wyjdzie, ale ten milczał. To nie było w jego stylu. Nawet kiedy na czas śledztwa wkładał maskę, zawsze dawał z siebie wszystko. Ale tego wieczoru coś było nie tak i John miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie miało związku z nim.

– Okej, który z was jest absolwentem?

Sherlock nie dał żadnego znaku, że ma zamiar odpowiedzieć.

– On – odpowiedział John.

– Pełne imię, proszę.

John miał już ponownie odpowiedzieć, kiedy Sherlock westchnął głośno i wstał na równe nogi, przez sekundę piorunował parę wzrokiem i wyszedł. John zerwał się natychmiast i pobiegł za nim, nie racząc pary spojrzeniem. Sherlock już prawie wyszedł z pokoju, kiedy go dogonił. John zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim chwycił go za ramię.

– Sherlocku, co w ciebie dzisiaj wstąpiło?

– Nic takiego – odparł Sherlock, kierując się do szatni.

– Nieprawda. – John zmusił go do odwrócenia się i stawienia mu czoła. Sherlock spojrzał pusto nad jego ramieniem, a John stłumił frustrację. – Sherlocku, po prostu powiedz…

– Słyszałem, że Sherlock tu jest – przerwał mu głęboki głos, sprawiając, że obaj podskoczyli. – Ale muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony.

John odwrócił się i stanął naprzeciw mężczyzny, który właśnie do nich dołączył. Wysoki, prawie tak jak Sherlock, opalona skóra, czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Umysł Johna podpowiedział mu jedynie p r z y s t o j n y, przynajmniej dopóki nie zauważył szczerego uśmiechu Sherlocka i tego, że nie był nerwowy, kiedy go uściśnięto.

John spiął się natychmiast, oczami wodząc od dłoni mężczyzny położonej nisko na plecach Sherlocka do jego zamkniętych oczu i nosa niebezpiecznie blisko szyi Sherlocka.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś – odpowiedział mężczyzna, kiedy w końcu się rozdzielili.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jestem – odparł Sherlock, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

Zwlekał ze zdjęciem ręki jedną, dwie sekundy dłużej niż to było konieczne i John zbliżył się do Sherlocka, otoczył go w pasie ramieniem i zaoferował mężczyźnie najchłodniejszy z uśmiechów.

– Sherlocku, przedstawisz nas swojemu przyjacielowi?

– Ach, tak, to Victor Trevor, byliśmy w tej samej klasie przez dwa lata. – Sherlock odwrócił się do Johna, który był pewien, że poczuł jak do niego przylgnął, zanim konturował scenę. – Victorze, to John, mój mąż.

John nigdy nie czuł większej potrzeby, żeby te słowa były prawdziwe.

– Twój mąż? – spytał Victor, wyraźnie zaskoczony. – A obrączki?

John nie zdążył nawet przekląć się za zapomnienie o tym szczególe, bo Sherlock już odpowiadał.

– W czyszczeniu.

– O, rozumiem – odpowiedział Victor, wzdychając. – W takim razie zdaje się, że zdecydowanie przegapiłem swoją szansę!

– Tak, zgadza się – odparł John, przyciągając Sherlocka bliżej.

Victor zaśmiał się.

– Mój błąd, mój błąd.

John zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał ściskać zbyt mocno, bo Sherlock położył swoją rękę na jego, wolno głaszcząc ją kciukiem i John zmusił się do rozluźnienia. Sherlock mógł zorientować się, co się dzieje, a John nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby jego zazdrość wszystko zniszczyła. Musiał jedynie upewnić się, że ten cały Victor nigdy już nie stanie na drodze Sherlocka.

John zacisnął dłonie.

– Powinniśmy już iść, mamy długą drogę do domu.

– Wracacie do Londynu – powiedział Victor, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Nie zarezerwowaliście tu pokoju?

– Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym spotkaniu dopiero tydzień temu – odparł Sherlock. – Mycroft zmusił mnie, żebym przyszedł.

– A, Mycroft – zaśmiał się Victor. – Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło.

Sherlock pozwolił sobie na krótki śmiech, a John musiał ugryźć się w język. Victor znał Mycrofta. Znał go i żartował o nim z Sherlockiem. Z wysiłkiem, John spuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki oddech. Kimkolwiek był Victor, nieważne kim był kiedyś dla Sherlocka, to było już skończone. Sherlock był jego. Jego.

– Mogę to naprawić – powiedział Victor. – Jestem właścicielem hotelu, znajdę wam pokój w mniej niż minutę.

– To naprawdę nieko… – zaczął John, w pełni gotów pójść do domu i zapomnieć o całym wieczorze.

– Nalegam – wciął się Victor – za dawne czasy.

– Dziękujemy – powiedział Sherlock z tym samym ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach, a John musiał znów odwrócić wzrok.

– Chodźcie za mną – powiedział Victor.

John starał się trzymać tak blisko Sherlocka, jak tylko mógł, kiedy zmierzali do recepcji. Victor patrzył w hotelowy komputer przez kilka minut, Sherlock opierał się o blat, a John, nie mogąc powstrzymać, położył rękę na jego talii. Sherlock nie poruszył się, nawet na niego nie zerknął, i John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wciąż gra, czy może już nawet nie zauważa.

– Świetnie – powiedział Victor. – Wciąż mam dostępne dwa apartamenty dla nowożeńców!

– Nie…

– Proszę, pomyślcie o tym jak o drugiej podróży poślubnej – przerwał mu ponownie Victor. – Na mój rachunek.

John zerknął na Sherlocka, mając nadzieję na odpowiedź, cokolwiek, ale Sherlock dalej milczał.

– Nie mamy nawet ubrań na przebranie – napomknął John.

– Zapewniamy takie usługi – zadeklarował Victor. – A wszystko, czego potrzebujecie, jest już w pokoju.

John zastanowił się nad inną wymówką, czymkolwiek, co by ich stąd wyciągnęło, ale dał za wygraną.

– W porządku, dziękujemy.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Victor uśmiechnął się, wręczając im klucz. – Pokój trzysta czternaście i proszę, przyjdźcie się pożegnać, zanim jutro wyjedziecie.

– Przyjdziemy – odparł Sherlock, biorąc klucz.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie znajdziesz czasu na jeszcze jednego drinka? – spytał Victor, patrząc na Sherlocka. – Żeby nadrobić zaległości?

John natychmiast spojrzał na Sherlocka, nie mając pewności, czy może pójść do ich pokoju i zostawić go z Victorem, ale Sherlock pokręcił głową i John ledwie powstrzymał się od westchnięcia z ulgą.

– Nie, lepiej żebyśmy poszli.

– O, rozumiem, chcecie wykorzystać pokój w pełni– zaśmiał się Victor, puszczając im oczko, a John znienawidził się za falę gorąca na swoich policzkach. – W takim razie idźcie, zobaczymy się jutro.

Odszedł, zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, a Sherlock przez dłuższą chwilę stał przy nim nieruchomo i bawił się kluczem. John pomyślał, że może jednak zastanawiał się nad przyjęciem propozycji drinka i poczuł, jak żołądek ściska mu się jeszcze bardziej.

– Sherlocku? – spytał niepewnie.

– Tak, chodźmy – powiedział Sherlock, kierując się w stronę windy, nie racząc go spojrzeniem.

John zwilżył usta, idąc się za Sherlockiem do windy i zaczął martwić się jego milczeniem. W przeszłości panowała już między nimi cisza, wielokrotnie, ale każda z nich była nieskrępowana. Ta cisza ciążyła na ramionach Johna, który nie mógł przestać myśleć, że to wszystko jego wina. Nie powinien był zmuszać Sherlocka do udziału w tej farsie, do grania w grę pośród ludzi, których najprawdopodobniej nienawidził i wyraźnie nie chciał oglądać. Być może poza Victorem.

Nie, stop. John zamknął oczy, kiedy nagle przebiegła przez niego fala zazdrości.

Weszli do środka bez słowa i, jak można było się spodziewać, pośrodku pokoju stało duże łóżko. Bardzo duże. John pozwolił sobie omieść spojrzeniem inne meble, większość z nich czerwonych, i powstrzymał westchnięcie, kiedy na krzesłach dostrzegł poduszki w kształcie serc.

Sherlock podszedł do okna, otworzył je i wyciągnął z płaszcza papierosa. Wciąż na niego nie patrzył.

– W takim razie idę pod prysznic – powiedział John i wszedł do łazienki, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi.

Oczywiście Victor miał cholerną rację i John znalazł świeże ręczniki, mydło i nawet pastę do zębów z dwiema czystymi szczoteczkami na umywalce. Wziął długi prysznic, dłuższy niż zazwyczaj, próbując rozluźnić ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Nie mógł zmusić się do uwierzenia, że w jeden wieczór zniszczył właśnie miesiące, w czasie których ponownie stawali się sobą.

Sherlock wciąż był przy oknie, kiedy John wyszedł z łazienki w samych spodniach. Skierował się prosto do łóżka, chwytając od razu swój telefon i wszedł szybko pod nakrycie. Sherlock zamknął okno i spojrzał na niego. John musiał zmusić się, żeby nie odwrócić wzroku, a na końcu języka miał tysiące pytań, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy Sherlock skierował się do łazienki i zamknął na sobą drzwi.

To robiło się śmieszne.

John sprawdził wiadomości i maile, zapisując dwie potencjalnie interesujące sprawy na później  i odłożył telefon. Łóżko było miękkie i ciepłe, i John poprawił poduszki, zanim ułożył się do snu. Było już późno i miał nadzieję, że będą mogli wyjechać z hotelu rano, byleby znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Sherlock prawdopodobnie będzie dzisiaj spał. W poprzednim tygodniu pracowali nad ciężką sprawą i oczywiście Sherlock nie pamiętał przez ten czas ani o jedzeniu, ani o spaniu.

John westchnął. Już kiedyś dzielili ze sobą łóżko. Raz, w Dublinie, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Z początku Sherlock do niego nie dołączył, ale rano John obudził się, mając przed sobą jego śpiącą twarz. Ręka Sherlocka spoczywała pomiędzy nimi i John myślał przez kilka minut, czy Sherlock trzymał go w czasie nocy.

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i John zamknął oczy. Nie chciał patrzeć, jak Sherlock, prawdopodobnie też mając na sobie tylko spodnie, podchodzi do łóżka. Nie chciał, żeby ciało zdradziło go teraz, właśnie teraz. Musiał tylko szybko zasnąć, a jutro, jutro wszystko miało być dobrze.

– Mogę wyłączyć światło? – spytał Sherlock, zaskakując go.

– Tak – odetchnął John i zaraz w pokoju zrobiło się ciemno.

John poczuł, jak materac ugiął się, kiedy Sherlock wszedł do łóżka. Kręcił się przez kilka sekund, zanim znowu znieruchomiał. W ciemności słychać było jedynie ich oddechy i John poczuł, jak ściska mu się serce. W ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni stali się sobie bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek, zachowywali się prawie tak, jak przed skokiem Sherlocka i John głupio myślał, że mogliby stać się kimś więcej niż tylko najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Marzył o tym od tak dawna, że zwykła nadzieja na porozmawianie o tym z Sherlockiem sprawiała, że przez ostatnie miesiące nie mógł spać po nocach. Ale teraz…

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał John. – Powinienem był z tobą porozmawiać, zanim zacząłem udawać, że jesteśmy małżeństwem.

– W porządku, John – odpowiedział Sherlock.

John ponownie otworzył usta, ale zmienił zdanie. Pomimo przerwy między nimi czuł ciepło emanujące od Sherlocka i pomyślał, jak Sherlock zareagowałby, gdyby tylko przybliżył się do niego, wziął go za rękę, przycisnął ich ciała, pocałował go. To byłoby takie proste, ale, jednocześnie, przestrzeń między nimi zdawała się nieskończona. Czekał kolejną minutę, bijąc się z różnymi myślami, rozważając sposoby, dzięki którym znów byłoby między nimi w porządku, że jutro Sherlock znów będzie się do niego uśmiechał, mówiąc mu, że jest idiotą i…

Zrobił głęboki wdech.

– Nie, naprawdę, powinienem był upewnić się, że nie masz nic…

– Powiedziałem w porządku – odparł ostro Sherlock. – Bardzo dobrze rozumiem, czemu to zrobiłeś, więc już o tym nie rozmawiajmy.

– Co to niby ma znaczyć? – spytał John, nagle zbity z tropu jego nieprzyjemnym tonem głosu.

– Wiesz bardzo dobrze, co.

John usiadł na łóżku.

– Nie, nie wiem, więc proszę, oświeć mnie!

Sherlock westchnął głośno, a John z trudem dostrzegł jego twarz w ciemnym pokoju. Wyciągnął rękę do lampki nocnej, zapalił ją i ponownie zwrócił się w jego stronę. Sherlock miał zamknięte oczy, jego dłonie spoczywały u góry przykrycia i nie był do niego zwrócony. John poczuł, jak w środku narasta w nim niekontrolowana złość. Nie chciał się kłócić, nie chciał sprawić, że będzie jeszcze gorzej, ale wrócił do niego widok ręki Victora na ramieniu Sherlocka i naprawdę, Sherlock nie miał prawa traktować go w ten sposób przez cały wieczór.

– Sherlock, mówię do ciebie.

– A ja nie odpowiadam – odparł Sherlock.

– Co cię ugryzło? – spytał John, a ręka mu się trzęsła. – Odkąd przyjechaliśmy, prawie się do mnie nie odzywasz ani na mnie nie patrzysz, a ja mam po prostu zamknąć się i spać?

– Najwyraźniej nie – syknął ponownie Sherlock.

– Oczywiście, że nie! Przepraszam, okej. Jeśli jesteś wściekły za ten cały cyrk z “małżeństwem”, to przepraszam. Zapomniałem, że związki są poniżej twojego błyskotliwego umysłu.

Podnosząc się, Sherlock otworzył oczy i zwrócił się do niego.

– Poniżej mojego błyskotliwego umysłu?

– Tak, Sherlock, rozumiem, że zmusiłem cię do odegrania roli, którą pogardzasz, ale to nie daje ci prawa, żeby mnie odpychać w ten sposób! Nie powiedziałeś mi nawet o podejrzanym twojego brata!

– O, to nagle interesuje cię sprawa? – spytał Sherlock, unosząc brew.

– Oczywiście, że mnie interesuje!

– Tak, najwyraźniej wolałeś zostać i flirtować, niż rozpracować ze mną sprawę – odparł Sherlock.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Zostałeś z tamtymi dwiema starymi i nudnymi kobietami, zamiast pójść ze mną szukać Hermonta!

John zmarszczył brwi, parskając.

– Powiedziałeś, że idziesz po drinki!

– To był fortel mający na celu wyrwanie nas stamtąd – odparł Sherlock, unosząc ręce w dramatycznym geście.

– Skąd niby miałem to wiedzieć?

– Nie było mnie dwadzieścia minut, John, racz czasem skorzystać ze swojego mózgu!

John zaśmiał się ponownie, wychodząc z łóżka i zaczął przemierzać pokój w kółko. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kłótnia z Sherlockiem była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał, ale teraz złość zapanowała nad nim całkowicie.

– Martwiłem się o ciebie, zastanawiałem, gdzie jesteś, co stało się, że tak długo cię nie ma – powiedział, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć teraz na Sherlocka.

– Oczywiście, że tak, zawsze chcesz mnie chronić, udajesz, że jesteśmy małżeństwem, żeby ludzie, którzy mnie nawet nie obchodzą nie zranili moich uczuć!

– Nie graj w to ze mną, Sherlock – ostrzegł John. – Znam cię. Możesz zakładać maskę i wmawiać każdemu, że się nie troszczysz, ale ja się troszczę, a sposób, w jaki z tobą rozmawiali, w jaki nawet na ciebie patrzyli…

– To mój problem, John, nie twój.

– Oczywiście, że to m…

John zatrzymał się, słowa, które tłumił w sobie przez tak długo zaczęły się niebezpiecznie wynurzać. Musiał się uspokoić. Może mógłby na trochę zejść na dół, oczyścić umysł, ale wtedy mógłby wpaść znowu na Victora, a nie był już pewien, jakby zareagował, gdyby tak się stało.

– Po prostu nigdy już nie udawaj, że jesteśmy razem – powiedział Sherlock po chwili.

John odczuł te słowa tak, jakby go dźgnęły, raz, drugi i szybko odwrócił się plecami do Sherlocka. Tylko dotykali się częściej niż zwykle, a to było już dla Sherlocka tak obrzydliwe, że zwykła myśl, że może się powtórzyć, odpychała go. Albo może, może po prostu chodziło o to, że Sherlock chciał…

– Przepraszam, jeśli moje kłamstewko nie pozwoliło ci odnowić znajomości ze starym przyjacielem Victorem – zawarczał John z suchym gardłem i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. – Proszę, idź do niego, jestem pewien, że będziecie w stanie dobrze wykorzystać drugi apartament!

– Co… Victor? – odparł Sherlock, a John nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że marszczy brwi. – O czym ty mówisz?

– Och, proszę, Sherlock, wiesz dobrze, o czym mówię. Dość jasno dał do zrozumienia, że cię chce – warknął John, z powrotem się odwracając.

Sherock siedział na łóżku wyprostowany, z nakryciem na nogach i wzrok Johna padł na jego klatkę piersiową, nie mogąc nie zauważyć bladej skóry i ostrych kości biodrowych.

– Dlaczego miałbym… – Sherlock urwał, zanim zaśmiał się słabo.

– Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawisz – zasyczał John, zastanawiając się, jak zareagowałby, jeśli Sherlock rzeczywiście wyszedłby z pokoju, żeby znaleźć Victora. Prawdopodobnie poszedłby za nim i walnął Victora w twarz, zanim ten zdołałby się odezwać.

– John.

Głos Sherlocka był delikatny, cichy i John spojrzał mu w oczy.

– John – powiedział ponownie – nigdy więcej nie udawaj, że jesteśmy razem…

– Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem, dzięki!

Sherlock gapił się na niego jeszcze przez długą chwilę, zanim przewrócił się na swoją stronę i tym samym znowu odwrócił do niego plecami. John westchnął głośno, ponownie rozważając wyjście, ale zdecydował, że wróci do łóżka i przynajmniej spróbuje zasnąć. Wciąż czuł gotującą się w nim złość, kiedy położył się obok Sherlocka i szybko zamknął oczy, nakrywając się. Słyszał oddech Sherlocka, czuł jego ciepło pod przykryciem i zmusił się, żeby nie przeturlać się do niego i nie wziąć go w ramiona.

Sherlock go nie chciał. Sam pomysł, że mógłby być jego mężem, to dla niego zbyt wiele, a John nie miał zamiaru robić z siebie błazna. Teraz przynajmniej już wiedział. Nigdy nie będzie z Sherlockiem Holmesem, nigdy nie dowie się, jak to jest całować go, trzymać, kochać się z nim.

Kiedy John zasnął, godziny później, jego umysł wciąż nawiedzały te same myśli.

\---

John obudził się, czując, że coś łaskocze go w nos i miał już kichnąć, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował. Zamarł mu oddech, ciało napięło się i zamknął oczy na sekundę, upewniając się, że się obudził. Obudził się, i owszem, plecy Sherlocka były przyciśnięte do jego klatki piersiowej, owszem, ich nogi były splecione, i owszem, ramiona Johna obejmowały jego talię. John miał już odwrócić się, cicho odsunąć, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z palców głaszczących jego ręce i w ten sposób John zrozumiał, że Sherlock nie śpi.

Jak długo czekał, aż John się obudzi? Dlaczego nie ruszył się, nie odsunął?

John poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej, nagle całkowicie obudzony, a palce Sherlocka zatrzymały się. Musiał zobaczyć, że się budzi. John nie śmiał się poruszyć. Pragnął zapamiętać tyle, ile mógł, zanim Sherlock go odepchnie. Dotykające go stopy Sherlocka, serce Sherlocka pod jego dłonią, zapach Sherlocka, ciepło Sherlocka, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock.

– Nigdy nie udawaj, że jesteśmy razem – powiedział nagle Sherlock, a jego głos był ledwie szeptem w i tak cichym pokoju.

John westchnął, zamykając oczy.

– Sherlocku, możemy do tego nie wra…

John zatrzymał się w pół zdania, słowa zamarły mu w gardle. Czuł, że serce wali mu w piersi. Przeszedł po nim długi dreszcz, kiedy słowa Sherlocka w końcu zaczęły nabierać sensu. John odsunął się i zmusił Sherlocka, żeby odwrócił się i zwrócił twarzą do niego, i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Zaufanie, które zobaczył, ale też błysk niepewności, sprawiły, że serce mu zamarło.

– Ja… – zaczął, ale nagle nie potrafił znaleźć słów.

John patrzył, jak mięśnie gardła Sherlocka pracują powoli, kiedy ciężko przełyka, a jego twarz znów zaczyna się zamykać. John sięgnął po jego ramię, zanim Sherlock zdążył wyjść z łóżka. Jeśli nie był w stanie w tej chwili mówić, mógł mu przynajmniej pokazać. Sprawić, że Sherlock zrozumie, że już nigdy nie będą musieli udawać, nie, jeśli pragnął go tak, jak John zawsze marzył.

John zbliżył się, odległość między nimi zmniejszyła się do centymetrów, i pozwolił sobie przesunąć dłonią w dół ramienia Sherlocka, zatrzymując ją tylko po to, żeby wziąć go za rękę. Badawcze oczy Sherlocka były na nim skupione, zauważając dokładnie każdy z jego ruchów, a John pragnął tylko, żeby trwali tak przez całe lata. John złączył ich palce, wciąż nic nie mówiąc, i odetchnął cicho, kiedy wzrok Sherlocka spoczął na jego ustach. Odruchowo język Johna wysunął się, żeby zwilżyć usta i tym razem to Sherlock wydał urywany dźwięk, a John położył wolną rękę na jego karku, palcami przeczesując znajdujące się tam loki i przysuwając ich bliżej, bliżej, bli…

– Hmm. – Sherlock jęknął, kiedy tylko ich usta się spotkały, i całe ciało Johna zadrżało na ten dźwięk.

Pocałował go powoli, delikatnie i zdawało się, że Sherlock nie jest w stanie powstrzymać cichych dźwięków wychodzących z jego ust za każdym razem, kiedy John odsuwał się od niego, po to by zaraz ponownie go całować. John nie był pewien, jak długo się całowali, jak długo byli w tej samej pozycji, ledwie się dotykając, ale miał wrażenie, że minęły godziny. Kiedy John odsunął się, żeby złączyć ich czoła, z zamkniętymi oczami i urywanym oddechem, miał pewność, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak żywy.

– Nigdy więcej nie udawajmy – John wyszeptał i bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, jak Sherlock się uśmiecha.

Sherlock złączył ich usta, nie do końca w pocałunku i kolejny dreszcz przebiegł po kręgosłupie Johna.

– Nie – odparł Sherlock. – Udawanie zresztą i tak jest nudne.

John zaśmiał się.

– I ty to mówisz? Masz w swoim pokoju więcej przebrań niż aktor!

Sherlock odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć na niego z ukosa.

– Nie mam!

John zaśmiał się, przyciągając go ponownie, już uzależniony od dotyku ust Sherlocka i wyszeptał:

– Masz. – Pocałował go. – Wiesz, że masz.

Odpowiedź Sherlocka zagubiła się w ich pocałunku i tym razem John chwycił wargę Sherlocka zębami, cicho prosząc o więcej. Sherlock westchnął, otwierając usta, wpuszczając go do środka. John polizał go, gubiąc się w jego smaku i poczuł, jak Sherlock robi się bezwładny. John puścił jego rękę, popychając go, tak że leżał na plecach i wczołgał się na niego, wciąż całując go z szacunkiem, a kiedy Sherlock zaczął trząść się w jego ramionach, złączył razem ich uda.

– John – zajęczał Sherlock, przesuwając dłońmi w górę jego pleców i wsuwając je w jego włosy, zanim ponownie chwycił jego usta.

Teraz gdy leżał na Sherlocku, John zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był podniecony. Jego penis nie był jeszcze całkiem twardy, ale uczucie ciała Sherlocka pod nim, jego własnej wzbierającej erekcji naprzeciw jego uda sprawiło, że zajęczał w ich pocałunek. Otarł się biodrami o Sherlocka raz, dwa razy i plecy Sherlocka wygięły się na łóżku, kiedy przerwał ich pocałunek, żeby wydać głośne westchnienie.

John wykorzystał moment, w którym Sherlock odrzucił głowę do tyłu, żeby pocałować go w szyję, muskając zębami i skubiąc językiem, i Sherlock zakołysał się naprzeciw niego. Obaj wciąż mieli na sobie spodnie, ale John, doskonale czując nagą klatkę piersiową Sherlocka naprzeciwko swojej, szybko przemierzył pocałunkami drogę w dół szyi Sherlocka, jego ramion i klatki piersiowej, zatrzymując się na jednym sutku. Złapał go pomiędzy usta. Dłoń Sherlocka była teraz na jego głowie, upewniając się, że John nigdzie się nie wybiera. John uśmiechnął się i pocałował twardy wzgórek wielokrotnie, zanim wziął się za drugi.

– O Boże, John – Sherlock zajęczał, biodrami wciąż ocierając się o jego.

John był już teraz całkiem twardy, główka penisa wychylała się zza paska jego spodni i przejechał dłonią po boku Sherlocka, zaczepiając palcem o jego spodnie i ściągnął je. Przetoczył się na plecy obok Sherlocka, żeby pozbyć się szybko własnych spodni i był z powrotem na Sherlocku w momencie, w którym ich ubrania spadły na podłogę.

– Jesteś taki piękny – wyszeptał John, składając pocałunki w dół klatki piersiowej Sherlocka. – Całkowicie zapierający dech.

– John – zajęczał Sherlock z rękoma na jego ramionach.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć… – John zatrzymał się, ssąc kość biodrową Sherlocka, mając w pamięci przyglądanie się bladej skórze na Baker Street kiedykolwiek Sherlock chodził po domu ze spodniami od piżamy ledwie trzymającymi się na jego biodrach.

Sherlock wygiął się do jego dotyku, jego erekcja, cieknąca, twarda i szczupła wbiła się w podbródek Johna. John zaśmiał się lekko, zanim otoczył ją ręką. Sherlock wykrzyknął, głośno, i John nie marnował czasu, biorąc go w usta i ssąc. Sherlock ponownie się wygiął, ale John położył drugą rękę na jego biodrach i pchnął go na łóżko. Chciał, żeby to trwało i dlatego nie miał zamiaru sprawić, że Sherlock dojdzie w ten sposób.

– John, proszę – Sherlock zajęczał ponownie po kilku minutach takiego drażnienia się Johna.

John przejechał językiem dookoła żołędzia, zanim wycofał się z cichym p o p. Usiadł na piętach, patrząc na Sherlocka i czując, że jego penis twardnieje jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli Sherlock był piękny wcześniej, John nie miał słów na opisanie go w tej chwili. Jego włosy były już rozczochrane, klatka piersiowa wznosiła się ciężko, rumieniec rozchodził się po jego szyi i policzkach i John pochylił się, żeby ponownie go pocałować. Sherlock natychmiast oplótł go nogami w pasie i wykrzyknął w usta Johna, kiedy ich erekcje otarły się o siebie.

– Tak, Sherlocku, tak – zajęczał John, napierając na niego. – O, Boże.

– John, potrzebuję więcej – zasapał Sherlock. – Chcę więcej, proszę.

John ugryzł swoją dolną wargę.

– Tak, tak, cokolwiek chcesz.

– Bardzo dobrze wiesz, czego chcę. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się i penis Johna zapulsował.

– W porządku – powiedział, przełykając ślinę z niewielkim trudem – w porządku, potrzebujemy…

Rozejrzał się i poczuł, jak Sherlock śmieje się spod niego.

– Jesteśmy w apartamencie dla nowożeńców, John. Jestem pewien, że wszystko, czego potrzebujemy, gdzieś tu jest.

John pokiwał głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi wyplątać się z Sherlocka, żeby znaleźć żel i znów szybko go pocałował. Całowali się przez kilka minut, bardzo długich minut, aż Sherlock znów zaczął się o niego ocierać i John zmusił się, żeby się podnieść i wyjść z łóżka. Zajrzał szybko do szafki nocnej, pusta. Sprawdził drugą i przeklął na głos, gdy też niczego nie znalazł.

– John, łazienka.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, wciąż na łóżku, wciąż twardego i wciąż pięknego i nie mógł powstrzymać się, żeby nie podejść i ponownie szybko go nie pocałować raz, dwa razy, trzy, zanim niemal nie pobiegł do łazienki. Przeszukał różne szuflady i szafki, i wykrzyknął triumfalnie, kiedy znalazł żel i prezerwatywę. Usłyszał, jak Sherlock chichocze w pokoju i szybko do niego wrócił.

– Rozumiem, że znalazłeś to, czego potrzebujemy – Sherlock zachichotał, kiedy John właściwie na niego padł.

– Wszystkim czego potrzebuję, jesteś ty – odparł John i Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

– Naprawdę, John…

John pocałował go, zanim dokończył i śmiech Sherlocka zanikł w jego ustach. Ułożył się ponownie między jego nogami i położył żel i prezerwatywę obok nich. Zaczęli poruszać się razem, powoli, ciesząc się chwilą, zanim Sherlock znowu zaczął drżeć. John sięgnął po żel, otwierając butelkę, nie przerywając ich pocałunku i odsunął się tylko po to, żeby nalać trochę na palce.

– Jesteś pewien? – spytał, łącząc ich wzrok.

– Jestem pewien – odpowiedział Sherlock, uśmiechając się do niego i po dłuższej chwili, kiedy żaden z nich się nie poruszył, dodał: – Jestem, John.

John pokiwał głową, całując go ostatni raz, zanim ułożył się na piętach. Potarł palcem o krocze Sherlocka, czekając, aż Sherlock rozłoży nogi i włożył poduszkę pod biodra. John drażnił się z nim przez kolejną minutę, wywołując u Sherlocka delikatne jęki, zanim skierował swój palec niżej, zatrzymując się tylko, kiedy dotarł do wejścia, czując mięsień pracujący pod jego dotykiem. Sherlock patrzył na rękę Johna pomiędzy jego nogami; John masował jego wejście przez kilka sekund, zanim wepchnął koniuszek palca do środka.

Sherlock napiął się, obie nogi miał zgięte na łóżku, i John pocałował go w kolano.

– Musisz mówić mi, czy jest ci niewygodnie, albo czy boli.

– Nie, nie… – Sherlock zarumienił się. – Robiłem to już wcześniej, własnymi palcami.

John musiał zamknąć oczy, będąc w stanie całkowicie wyobrazić sobie Sherlocka robiącego palcówkę i wypuścił powietrze z drżeniem.

– O, Boże, Sherlocku.

– Ale nigdy…

John spojrzał na niego, układając się na nim ponownie, wkładając palec głębiej i Sherlock sapnął w jego usta.

– Zrobimy to tak wolno, jak potrzebujesz – wyszeptał John przed pocałowaniem go.

Pozostali tak, zanim palec Johna był zupełnie w środku. John odchylił się na piętach po to, żeby zaraz włożyć go ponownie. Poczekał, aż Sherlock się odpręży, zanim dołożył drugi palec, a potem trzeci, kiedy Sherlock zaczął napierać na jego palce. John przyglądał się temu w zachwycie, sapiąc i zajęczał z Sherlockiem, kiedy jego palce trafiły w prostatę. Całe ciało Sherlocka zadrżało, plecy wygięły się w łuk i usta otworzyły się na długą chwilę.

– John, John.

– Tak – wydyszał John. – Tak.

Sięgnął ponownie po prezerwatywę i żel, ale Sherlock złapał go za rękę.

– Bez prezerwatywy.

– Sherlocku, będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli…

– Jestem czysty, robiłem badania po – przerwał, a John wiedział dobrze, co próbował powiedzieć – po samolocie i wiem, że ty robisz badania regularnie.

– Sherlocku, ja…

– Proszę, muszę cię poczuć, całkowicie.

John pokiwał głową.

– W porządku, zgoda.

Odłożył prezerwatywę i tym razem nalał trochę żelu prosto na swój boleśnie twardy penis, szybko robiąc się śliski i skierował główkę penisa do wejścia Sherlocka. Pocierał nią przez kilka chwil, czując, jak mięśnie rozluźniają się nawet bardziej. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, upewniając się, że jest gotowy, zanim pchnął.

– Hmm – zajęczał Sherlock, ręce ułożył na rękach Johna, gdzie trzymały jego biodra.

– O, kurwa, Sherlock.

John wchodził w niego dalej, oczy miał utkwione w twarzy Sherlocka i znalazł się w nim w pełni. Sherlock zdawał się całkowicie przestać oddychać, kiedy John poruszył się w nim powoli, dając mu czas, żeby przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia.

– Musisz mi powiedzieć, jeśli…

– Nie boli – przerwał mu Sherlock – proszę, nie przestawaj.

John wysunął się nieco, zanim znów się wślizgnął.

– Jesteś cudowny.

Sherlock wykrzyknął, wyginając plecy w łuk, a ten ruch wciągnął Johna jeszcze głębiej. John chwycił jego biodra bardziej stanowczo, unosząc go i całe ciało Sherlocka zadrżało, kiedy John trafił w jego prostatę.

– John! Właśnie tak, tak – załkał Sherlock, poruszając się na penisie Johna.

John chwycił mocniej i zaczął się poruszać, wychodząc tylko po to, żeby natychmiast wejść, powoli, tak bardzo powoli i wkrótce Sherlock ruszał się z nim. John czuł, jak każdy nerw w jego ciele wracał do życia, jego podniecenie odbudowywało wciąż na nowo, kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Kochał się z Sherlockiem, był w nim, sprawiał, że wił się i błagał o więcej, wszystko dzięki niemu.

– Ja pierdolę – zajęczał John, ściskając ich ciała.

– Tak – zajęczał Sherlock. – Proszę.

John puścił jego biodra, żeby opuścić się na Sherlocka i ponownie chwycił jego usta. Pocałował go mocno, ich języki spotykały się wciąż na nowo, a Sherlock nie marnował czasu, opasując Johna nogami i biorąc go głębiej. Ich jęki gubiły się w pocałunku, dłonie Sherlocka krążyły teraz po jego plecach i tyłku, i John pozwolił sobie wpleść palce w jego loki.

– Sherlocku, to jest…

Sherlock pocałował go, połykając resztę zdania i zamruczał w jego usta. Piętami naparł na plecy Johna, zmuszając swój brzuch do otarcia się o jego erekcję i przerwał pocałunek, odrzucając głowę do tyłu z krzykiem.

– John, muszę, muszę…

John był w stanie tylko mocno się w nim poruszać, upewniając się, że stymuluje członek Sherlocka przy każdym pchnięciu. Sherlock był coraz głośniejszy, ręce mocno zaciskał na jego tyłku i John poczuł pierwszy dreszcz orgazmu w podbrzuszu. Złożył pocałunki w dół policzków i szczęki Sherlocka, jego język wysuwał się, żeby lizać i smakować, pragnąc więcej. Sherlock dyszał w jego ucho, załamujące się dźwięki uciekały z niego przy każdym pchnięciu i John przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Dźwięk ich ciał dochodzących razem wypełniał pokój i John był pewien, że każdy, kto przechodził mijał ich pokój w korytarzu, mógł ich usłyszeć.

– John, dochodzę, Boże…

Sherlock przygryzł dolną wargę, dochodząc pomiędzy ich brzuchami i John ponownie szybko go pocałował. Mięśnie Sherlocka napięły się i John pchnął jeszcze kilka razy, zanim sam doszedł. Jego orgazm zdawał się trwać godziny i John naparł na Sherlocka, zanim całe ciało zaczęło trząść się z nadmiaru doznań. Nogi Sherlocka wciąż oplatały go w pasie i przytrzymały Johna, kiedy próbował się odsunąć.

– Nie – wyszeptał Sherlock w jego usta – jeszcze nie.

John kiwnął głową i pocałował go ponownie, a Sherlock poddał się jego ramionom. Pozostali w tej pozycji przez kilka chwil, zanim penis Johna zaczął się z niego wysuwać i Sherlock zadrżał pod nim. John przewrócił ich na bok, sięgając po nakrycie, żeby nie zmarzli i Sherlock natychmiast się w niego wtulił. John zdał sobie sprawę, że szczerzy się, kiedy Sherlock pchnął go na plecy, żeby móc położyć głowę na jego piersi i John zaśmiał się lekko. Pocałował Sherlocka w głowę i przyciągnął go do siebie.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał, nie mogąc dłużej dusić w sobie tych słów. Nie, kiedy czuł usta Sherlocka na swojej skórze, nie, kiedy wciąż słyszał jego jęki, czuł jego ciało naokoło niego. – Kocham cię.

Sherlock spojrzał w górę.

– John.

John jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tak delikatnego tonu w jego głosie i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Kochał tego mężczyznę tak bardzo, kochał go od tak dawna, że nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek mógłby jeszcze kogoś tak pokochać.

– Kocham cię – powiedział Sherlock, prostując się, żeby go pocałować.

John pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem i przez kilka sekund Sherlock przesuwał swój język naprzeciwko jego, uśmiechając się, kiedy rozdzielili się, zanim ułożył się ponownie na jego piersi. John delikatnie pieścił skórę jego pleców, palcami śledząc znajdujące się tam blizny i zastanawiał się, ile zajmie mu nauczenie się każdej z nich na pamięć.

John wiedział, że muszą porozmawiać, że w końcu muszą wypowiedzieć słowa, które tłumili zbyt długo, ale w tamtej chwili zamknął oczy i, z ciepłym ciałem Sherlocka obok oraz jego cichym oddechem rozbrzmiewającym w pokoju, zasnął.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mój tumblr](http://damn-those-cheekbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
